Cornamenta y su diario
by Tonino
Summary: Una historia en la que los Merodeadores luchan por su libertad, cuando se deja la luz para hallarse la oscuridad, llena de peligros y misterios.
1. Introduccion

-¡James!¡¿Dónde está esa cerveza de mantequilla que compraste en Hogsmeade?!- gritó Remus agitando vigorosamente una bolsa de meigas fritas.  
  
Sirius, Peter y Remus empezaron a cantar de manera estridente, James dejó de buscar en el baúl y empezó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, la Luna despedía un intenso blanco a través de la ventana, bastando su luz para poder hacer la fiesta. No encontraba por ninguna parte sus compras de la excursión que habían hecho al pueblo, y tampoco su diario, que era lo más preocupante, donde tenía anotaciones sobre la conversión a animago.  
  
-Voy un momento a... abajo a buscarlas, quizás me las haya dejado en la sala común. - dijo James dudosamente, pero sabía que no le hacían mucho caso, estaban todos borrachos, "Demasiado ponche" pensó fugazmente.  
  
James salió de la habitación y vigiló que no hubiera nadie en la sala común, después bajó y se sentó sobre el sillón de un golpe. Miró a ambos lados y sacó un pergamino del bolsillo, lo desplegó sobre la mesa y dijo golpeando con la varita: -Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.  
  
Del pergamino fueron saliendo letras hasta que ocupó toda su extensión:  
  
Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta  
proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos  
están orgullosos en presentar  
EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR  
  
Instantes después apareció un mapa de Hogwarts y puntos que señalaban las personas que se hallaban deambulando por sus terrenos con sus respectivos nombres. James debía de fijarse en las personas sospechosas, que caminaran por el castillo, y que pudieran estar involucradas en la desaparición de su diario. Había tres personas que le llamaron la atención: Severus Snape, un chico de la casa Slytherin que le tenía mucha manía, y dos personas que parecía que iban juntas que eran Arthur y Molly. Sin duda alguna, Snape tenía algo que ver con todo aquello.  
  
James recorrió astutamente los pasillos y cogió un atajo para no encontrarse con Apollyon Pringle, el conserje, y salvarse de una tortura asegurada. De repente no se dio cuenta de que también debía de esquivar a Arthur y Molly y se los encontró en el pasillo. Ambos pararon de hablar y le miraron de manera pensativa, James se quedó de piedra y dijo intentando aparentar inocencia:  
  
-Bonita noche, ¿eh? Nada como las estrellas... el cielo, y todo eso. Bueno, me tengo que ir porque... es tarde.  
  
James salió corriendo escaleras abajo y se chocó con Severus, que hizo un aspaviento con las manos y se tropezó. Un pequeño librito de color rojo oscuro se cayó del bolsillo de Snape y James gritó a la varita:  
  
-¡Accio!  
  
Definitivamente, y después de mirar el contenido del libro, llegó a la conclusión de que era su diario. Apuntó con su varita a la cabeza de Severus firmemente y éste se levantó con las manos en alto.  
  
-¿Sabes que entrar en una casa ajena sería motivo de expulsión?  
  
-No he sido yo el que he entrado a vuestra casa podrida, ni se me ocurriría, me lo ha dado Lily, una chica Gryff... - respondió Snape viéndose interrumpido.  
  
-¡MIENTES! - gritó James acercando más la varita a la sien de Severus.  
  
Tragó saliva y oyó pasos retumbantes en el suelo, Snape aprovechó para levantarse y coger su varita del bolsillo. Ahora ambos se hallaban uno frente al otro con su varita en la mano, pero una voz fuerte e imperiosa les interrumpió.  
  
-¡POTTER!¡SNAPE! - gritó Dumbledore desde la escalera.  
  
James bajó su varita pero Severus seguía apuntándole firmemente. -Baja esa varita, por favor.  
  
Severus no obedeció, si no todo lo contrario, gritó furiosamente a la varita: -¡Cruci...!  
  
-¡Expelliarmus! - le interrumpió James.  
  
Severus salió disparado hacia la pared, golpeándose contra ella con la espalda. Dumbledore miró a ambos seriamente, agarró a Severus de un brazo y se los llevó a su despacho.  
  
Tonino. toninoelrisitas@terra.es / toninoelrisitas@msn.com (Messenger)  
  
¿Qué ha pasado con Sirius, Remus y Peter? ¿Y con Lily? ¿Expulsará Dumbledore a Snape por practicar una maldición imperdonable? O peor... ¿Le enviará a Azkaban? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. 


	2. Redada y Lechuzas Negras

Capítulo II.- Redadas y Lechuzas Negras  
  
-¿Estáis contentos con vuestra actitud?- dijo seriamente mirando sobre sus gafas a Severus y James.- Y que conste, Snape, que si hubieras llegado a dañar a Potter con la maldición Cruciatus ya estarías fuera del colegio y todavía peor, las noticias vuelan rápidamente y la ministra se habría enterado, pensándose seriamente en enviarte a Azkaban.  
  
James se estremeció ante la mención de tal lugar, y el recuerdo de los dementores, horribles criaturas que podían absorberte el alma si se lo proponían. Severus abrió la boca para hablar pero alguien le interrumpió.  
  
-¡¿Qué ha pasado, Albus?! ¡Me han dicho que un niño ha practicado una maldición imperdonable! .- bramó el profesor Dipet desde la puerta.  
  
-No ha pasado nada, sr. director, James ha logrado interrumpir a Severus con un Expelliarmus y técnicamente, su hechizo no ha sido realizado.  
  
Dipet cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en una de las sillas que había al lado de James, mirando a ambos con expresión de furia contenida.  
  
-¿Severus? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzar una maldición imperdonable?! ¡Podrías estar ahora mismo en Azkaban! ¡Contesta! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
  
Snape vaciló, y antes de que pudiera decir nada James habló por él:  
  
-Me ha quitado mi diario, y ha acusado sin pruebas a un miembro de la casa Gryffindor de dárselo personalmente. Le he amenazado con la varita y aprovechando la llegada del profesor Dumbledore ha intentado lanzarme la maldición pero le he interrumpido.  
  
-¿Todo por un diario? .- bramó Dumbledore.  
  
-Cualquier mago daría miles de galeones por leerlo.- dijo Snape sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Empezaron a caer gotas de sudor de la frente de James y se palpó la capa, asegurándose de que el diario seguía en su posesión. Sería una catástrofe si alguien ajeno a los merodeadores lo leyera. Aunque ahora parecía que Snape había leído su contenido, y si lo chivaba podría costarle la expulsión a James; seguramente le chantajearía.  
  
-¿Por qué?.- inquirió Dipet- Es solo un diario adolescente, ¿no? , hay miles en Hogwarts y todos con los típicos problemas de los niños de su edad; no sé por qué el de Potter iba a valer tanto.  
  
-Quizás porque el de Potter es el único en el que habla de magia avanzada.- soltó Snape de repente.  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore se dirigieron a los de James, como intentando adivinarle el pensamiento con su penetrante mirada. Empezaba a sudar más todavía, y ya poseía la mano siempre sobre el bolsillo de la capa, para vigilar que Snape no se lo volviera a quitar.  
  
-¿Nos permitirías echar un vistazo al diario?.- preguntó Dumbledore suavemente.  
  
James vaciló, no podía hacerlo, había cosas demasiado comprometedoras, incluso sobre los demás merodeadores, aunque no sabía cómo decirle al jefe de la casa Gryffindor que "no le daba la gana". Entonces, algo le salvó de su decisión y se abrió la puerta de repente, asustando a los integrantes de la sala.  
  
-Ohhh, iba un troll por el campo, y se encontró con una banshee, la banshee estaba contenta, era un troll, guapo y fuerte, la banshee y el trol estaban debajo del árbol y la banshee tiró del cocheci...  
  
Remus, Peter y Sirius habían entrado en la sala cantando, e iban todos con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, agitándola vigorosamente en el aire y manchando el suelo. Ambos se callaron al ver las miradas y Remus añadió:  
  
-¡Mirad, chicos, si es Snape, ese que no se lava el pelo!.- al ver que nadie se reía dijo- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que las damas estaban jugando al Mus... Antes de que pudieran salir de la puerta, Dipet los cogió de las orejas y los arrastró al lado de Severus y James.  
  
-¡Niños emborrachándose en Hogwarts! ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Os podría expulsar a todos esta misma noche por los problemas que habéis causado...!  
  
-No hace falta que excedamos las cosas, tienen 15 años, son adolescentes. Aunque por supuesto se merecen un castigo.- Albus consultó unos papeles encima de la mesa y siguió hablando- Mañana ayudaréis al conserje Pringle a hacer una limpieza muggle en los baños. Podéis marcharos.  
  
Los cinco salieron por la puerta en silencio, excepto Remus, que era el que más había bebido de todos, empezó a tener hipo. Dipet puso los ojos en blanco y Dumbledore murmuró:  
  
-Tienen suerte de que no haber sido pillados por Pringle, si fuera así, dudo que no tuvieran los pulgares deformados a estas horas.  
  
Pasaron los minutos y Dipet y Dumbledore empezaron a manejar papeles y a corregir exámenes y trabajos de los alumnos. De vez en cuando comentaban cosas sobre los próximos partidos de quidditch o de quién podría ser el alumno al que se le acusaba de traspasar material de una casa a otra, como era el caso del diario de James. Dipet oyó un aleteo proveniente de la ventana y la abrió al ver que era una lechuza, pero dio un salto hacia atrás, sobresaltando a Dumbledore, al ver que era de color negra.  
  
-No la toques, Dipet.  
  
Dumbledore alzó la varita silenciosamente y gritó a la varita en dirección a la lechuza:  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Un torrente de luz rojo y amarillo se estrelló contra la lechuza, cerrando los ojos y cayendo al suelo muerta. Dipet se acercó a la lechuza y extrajo el mensaje, en tinta roja, parecía sangre:  
  
Morirán todos los sangre sucia,  
Y todos los que les apoyan.  
Voldemort está en su auge,  
Y no permitirá que los que no son de sangre pura,  
Sobrevivan.  
  
Dipet y Dumbledore sacaron la varita a tiempo para ver que se hallaban rodeados por unos cinco magos apuntando a sus corazones con las varitas. Todos ellos llevaban la marca en el brazo, eran mortífagos.  
  
Remus oyó pasos y murmuros cerca de las paredes y sacó la varita, al igual que los demás. James se agachó para esquivar un "¡expeliarmus!" y Snape lanzó un "imperius" al que había lanzado el hechizo.  
  
-Dinos quién eres y qué quieres.  
  
-Soy mortífago y quiero matar a los sangre sucia.  
  
Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los cinco se vieron envueltos por un escuadrón de mortífagos armados. La guerra había comenzado. 


End file.
